Infieles
by Magical Loric Tribute
Summary: La cabeza de Hotch da vueltas con las regresiones del papá de Haley, JJ aparece en su oficina en un momento de debilidad. Ambos han mantenido reprimido lo que sienten por el otro, es momento de dejar de pensar y comenzar a actuar. ONESHOT. Ubicado entre los capitulos 20 y 23 de la 10 temporada (;


¡Hola a todxs! una pequeña idea al hilar problemáticas de los últimos capítulos de Criminal Minds :3 Lean y pues... espero que disfruten y/o dejen sus reviews (=

* * *

Hotch estaba recargado en su escritorio en la oficina de la BAU, la reciente conversación que había tenido con su suegro, o ex suegro, y todas las regresiones que había estado teniendo últimamente le estaba afectando más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Si bien él sabía que había aceptado ya la muerte de Haley al igual que Jack lo había hecho, todas esas regresiones donde para su padre ella seguía viva hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

El equipo debería estar por irse a sus casas, Rossi estaba de visita en Francia así que eran pocas las probabilidades de que alguien lo molestara a esas horas de la noche cuando sabía cuánto ansiaba su equipo por llegar a sus casas a descansar.

Vio que las luces se apagaron y cómo las voces se perdían en el pasillo. Escuchó el elevador llegar para bajar a todo su equipo. El esperaría unos minutos más, además, estaba seguro que Jack estaba ya dormido en casa de Jessica.

CM MC

CM MC

CM MC

"¿Hotch ya se fue?" Pregunto JJ al terminar de recoger sus cosas y ver que la oficina de su jefe estaba a oscuras.

"Eso parece, su oficina esta así desde que bajamos a comer"

"Espero no haya pasado algo malo con Jack"

Todos caminaron hacía el elevador y esperaron a que llegara.

"Lo único peor de hacer después de atrapar a un ignoto es tener que entregar esos reportes a Cruz" se quejó Morgan mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

"El mío lo acabé en el avión." Presumió Reid con una sonrisa mientras se giraba para esperar que la puerta del elevador se abriera.

"¡Mi reporte!" gritó JJ. Por tomar la llamada de Will había olvidado ir dejárselo a Cruz

"¿Quieres que te esperemos?"

"Vayan ustedes, aprovecharé para platicar con él"

"Ok"

El resto del equipo bajó y JJ regresó a buscar su reporte ¿Dónde lo había dejado? Estaba segura que lo había dejado en su escritorio pero no estaba ahí. Se puso a repasar mentalmente todas las cosas que había hecho. Bajo del jet, fue al baño, a buscar a García, quizá con ella... No, no, no. Con ella no había llevado sus cosas, fue a su escritorio y Hotch había ido a pedirle ayuda externa con un caso... quizá su reporte lo había tomado él accidentalmente...

Subió la escalerilla para entrar a la oficina de Hotch y en cuanto abrió la puerta fue recibida por el marco de una fotografía que pasó volando hasta estrellar contra la pared.

"¡JJ!" Hotch estaba sorprendido y apenado "pensé que ya se habían ido todos a casa. Perdón"

"Así era pero olvidé llevar mi reporte mensual a Cruz y... ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

Hotch se quedó en silencio y giró su silla, no quería que nadie lo viera así y menos JJ.

El equipo había escuchado la conversación que él había mantenido, antes de partir a su último caso, con el padre de Jessica cuando ésta había ido a buscarlo para pedir ayuda mientras ella se realizaba unos estudios médicos.

"¿Crees que Haley está feliz contigo? ¿Con tu trabajo? Ahora que finalmente tienen el hijo que tanto quería ¿crees que le es fácil ver como miras a esa mujer? Sé muy bien como la observas Aarón y aunque esa rubia es joven y hermosa espero que no olvides el compromiso que adquiriste con mi hija."

Hace algunos años JJ hubiera sido feliz de escuchar esa conversación, saber que la atracción que sentía por Hotch era recíproca la hubiera mantenido en las nubes. Pero ahora que ella estaba casada y con un hijo la ponían en una situación difícil, y más cuando todo el equipo la observaba 'discretamente'.

"No te preocupes, no lo he olvidado"

Pobre Hotch, pensó JJ. No había sido suficiente con haber perdido a su esposa sino que ahora su suegro se lo recordaba a cada segundo por culpa de su enfermedad. JJ sentía su corazón romperse cada vez que sabía que Hotch estaba en esa situación.

Hotch se levantó de la silla dando paseos en su propia oficina como león enjaulado ¿Por qué el destino le ponía a JJ enfrente cuando su cabeza estaba hecha un relajo? Verla a ella siempre era una tentación terrible, la quería pero no podía tenerla.

Corrección: Podía tenerla mas no debía.

JJ se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro.

¡Rayos! No podía controlarse más. Se dio la vuelta y se levantó para verla de frente y al ver en sus ojos la confianza y su seguridad a su disposición, simplemente la beso.

JJ estaba sorprendida. Ese beso la había tomado por sorpresa al igual que la mano que se apodero de su espalda. Sin embargo le resultaba tan placentero que decidió seguir. Había deseado ese beso por tanto tiempo que ahora que finalmente estaba sucediendo era más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Hotch fuera tan cálido o hábil en ello, con Haley siempre se mostraba más serio y recto y los besos que había llegado a presenciar eran como de una pareja tras 30 años de matrimonio... Quizá se trataba del Hotch reservado que salía solo en la intimidad, a final de cuentas Jack había salido de algún encuentro de esos. Sin embargo ahora sus labios eran tan dominantes, tan llenos de desesperación y faltos de precaución. JJ sintió la lengua de Hotch invadir su boca y ella con gusto lo recibió, sus manos estaban sobre su pecho decidiendo si debía parar o acariciar su cuerpo, mientras que las de Hotch la habían tomado por sus muslos para sentarla en el escritorio.

¡Oh dios! Todo eso estaba tan mal sin embargo eso era todo en lo que podía pensar JJ mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Hotch y dejaba que éste besara su escote.

Sus labios '¡Dios!' JJ estaba rebasando lo que ella consideraba era el máximo permitido por su cuerpo. Había gemido y Hotch todavía no llegaba a su intimidad.

Un beso en sus pechos, otro en su vientre mientras sus manos expertas desabrochaban y se deshacían de su pantalón para dejar al descubierto la lencería que había pensado usar con Will cuando llegara a casa.

Hotch se recostó sobre ella para besarla y ella comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Hotch desvío sus manos evitando que tocara su pecho y ella se encargó de su cinturón y pantalón, dejando a Hotch listo para ella.

Él besó su monte de Venus por encima de su ropa y fue más de lo que JJ podía tolerar. Ese hombre la había vuelto loca por años y esa pasión desenfrenada se notaba ahora en ambos. Hace algunos años ¿quién hubiera dicho que algo podría llegar a suceder con su jefe? y ahora, ¡oh dios!, Hotch la estaba haciendo suya en su mismísimo escritorio, su lengua había encontrado el camino hacia su intimidad aun cuando su ropa interior seguía en ella. Se sentía tan mojada y la sensación que se estaba acumulando en su vientre estaba a punto de estallar.

JJ metió sus dedos en el cabello de Hotch, disfrutaba eso, tenerlo a +el ahí, así, haciéndola arañar el cielo; habían pasado años desde que Will le había hecho un oral a ella y nunca habían sido tan buenos como este. ¡Dios! ¡De lo que se había perdido en todo este tiempo!

JJ acarició la quijada de Hotch y éste se detuvo para besarla en los labios.

En éste punto de la situación ambos comprendían que lo que estaba pasando no se trataba de un affaire cualquiera, ambos llevaban deseándose por años, quizá desde el primer día en que se conocieron, y ese momento que estaban experimentando era solo la consumación de esa atracción, de ese amor contenido.

JJ amaba a ese hombre y lo quería dentro de ella en ese mismo instante. Aprovechó que seguía besando su cuello para comenzar a desabotonar su camisa blanca, toco su pecho despacio, sintiendo su respiración y después sintió sus cicatrices. Hotch se detuvo para sentir sus manos recorrer su torso desnudo, expuesto. No por las cicatrices sino por lo que significaban.

JJ se sentó en la orilla del escritorio y comenzó a recorrer con detenimiento cada una de las cicatrices que estaban a su alcance.

"Yo...yo nun..."

"Shhhh"

JJ lo acalló y comenzó a besarlas, no había nada en él que no amara, y él dejo que JJ siguiera. El calor regreso a su cuerpo haciéndole saber que estaba listo para ella, y supo que ella estaba lista cuando bajó su bóxer, quitando la última prenda que quedaba de ambos.

Ella se apoyó en sus antebrazos mientras Hotch jugaba en su entrada. Era divertidamente provocativo. Su mirada negra aún más oscura por la pasión.

Dentro. Finalmente Hotch estaba dentro de ella, moviéndose con ella. Tomó sus piernas y las colocó a sus costados mientras besaba sus pechos haciéndole perder la razón, si es que había existido alguna desde que abrió la puerta de su oficina.

JJ movía sus caderas contra las de él en perfecta sincronía haciéndola pronto tener un orgasmo. ¡Dios! ¿Cuántas veces más lo invocaría en ese día? Hotch aceleró su movimiento y pronto había terminado su clímax.

CM MC

CM MC

CM MC

Agitado. Su pecho aún seguía agitado ¿o acaso era el suyo propio? Hotch la había llevado hasta el sofá y ella se había acomodado en su cálido abrazo.

"Te amo" dijo Hotch después de haber permanecido en silencio mucho tiempo.

"Lo sé" dijo JJ entre juegos, besando su barbilla y acomodándose contra su cuerpo "También te amo"

"Creo que lo imaginaba" le respondió Hotch acariciando su cuerpo.

"¿Que vamos a hacer?"

"Nada, si tú quieres. O todo." JJ lo miró con extrañeza "Sé que Will seguirá en la foto y no puedo pedirte que hagas algo al respecto, pero ahora que se lo que sentimos, no me pidas que lo ignore así como yo no te pediré que tomes una decisión que no quieres tomar. Tu familia es primero"

JJ estaba absorta en sus palabras. Acarició su rostro mientras se perdía en la profundidad de su mirada. "Gracias" le dijo en un susurro, mientras juntaba su frente a la de Hotch. Gracias por no alejarte, gracias por entender que no puedo dejar a mi familia.

La alarma del reloj sonó. 3:00 a.m.

"Creo que es hora de volver a casa"

Ambos se levantaron del sillón y comenzaron a vestirse. Hotch no pudo evitar observarla con la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por las persianas que daban al exterior del edificio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó JJ al descubrir su mirada sobre ella. Quizá la etiqueta de su ropa...

"Te ves hermosa" sonrió Hotch y ella sintió su propia sonrisa crecer ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el último alago que había recibido de Will? "No sé cómo pude contener _esto_ " haciendo alusión a sus sentimientos "durante todo este tiempo".

JJ se acercó a él y lo besó

"Cuando sepas la respuesta, dímela. Yo también me he estado preguntando lo mismo"

Hotch abrió la puerta y ambos salieron con gran diplomacia: saco en la mano, maleta y documentos en la otra.

Llamaron el elevador y mientras esperaban no pudieron evitar la tentación de acercar sus manos, jugar discretamente con sus dedos sin realmente retener la mano del otro.

¡Clin!

El elevador anunciaba la hora de volver a la realidad.

CM MC

CM MC

CM MC

¡PFF! Finalmente hemos regresado a la UAC, necesito mi silla y pensar un poco en todo lo que ha estado pasando a mí alrededor. Afortunadamente Kate y su familia estarán bien y mientras tanto yo tengo que relajarme o si no esto podría poner en riesgo mí... ¡una galleta! quiero una galleta, yo sé que olvide mis galletas en mi escritorio ¡Ajá!

"¡Oh no! ¿Tú también?" Preguntó Reid detrás de mi justo cuando estaba por saborear mi antojo. Por supuesto que Reid lo notaría, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que lo que un antojo, o más bien, estas galletas significaban para mi "¿Voy a tener otro ahijado?"

¿Qué decirle a Reid? Yo era la mujer más feliz en ese momento, llevaba 2 días de haberme enterado de la actualización de mí… situación.

"Quizá" respondí jugando con él "Quizá una ahijada" La cara de Reid se iluminó y su abrazo se sumó a mi felicidad. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿si supiera la verdad, se alegraría por este nuevo bebé? ¿Decir la verdad o seguir como si nada hubiera pasado?

Mordí la galleta y al hacerlo no pude evitar echar un vistazo hacía la oficina de Hotch


End file.
